


Home Isn't Where The Heart Is

by obliviion



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Because I can, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Not Beta Read, SO, So much trauma, Trauma, Why?, also, and didnt come out with trauma, and goes, bc cat brain sees computer, but - Freeform, does anybody read these tags lmao, enjoy this shitshow!, grandma's soup is bomb, i write about link wanting to eat soup like 3 times, if i didnt manage to delete all of them, if this doesn't make you cry i have failed as a person, must sit on it, please accept my crappy contribution to the wind waker fandom, plz tell me, so basically there's no way a 14 y/o went through the events of ww, so i tried to delete all the random letters she typed by accident, this is just me, writing about link's trauma, wrote this with my cat trying to sit on my computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviion/pseuds/obliviion
Summary: Link finally defeated Ganon. He can finally go home again, the place he's been longing for. But home doesn't feel like what it used to be...(Alternatively: someone get this kid a therapist)
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda), King of Red Lions & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Link's Grandma (Legend of Zelda), Link & Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Home Isn't Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> hi so please enjoy!! I promise i will update You Stole His Happiness, Prepare To Die like next week. i have like 10 drafts for it I'm just too busy to post them.

Link was a simple boy on a small island.

Outset bustled with life and energy. The people were always cheerful and the sun shone down on the gleaming water. Link had no greater worries than a small spat with his sister Aryll, or getting in trouble with his grandma for not doing his chores. All in all, Link was happy.

Until that one day.

Until the day a bird snatched Aryll away, and Link, armed with nothing more than a simple sword and an old shield, embarked on an adventure.

Dragon Roost Island was his first destination. The Forsaken Fortress had terrified him, but at least he knew Tetra and the pirates were waiting for him just beyond its reaches.

But here he was truly alone. Here there was nobody but the ChuChus. Link wasn't some brave adventurer. He was just a kid with a sword and a single fighting lesson from Orca. The ChuChus and Bokoblins were easy enough to beat, but terror gripped him in its icy cold clutches.

He and Aryll had talked about what they'd do it they were great adventurers. It had always sounded fun. Slaying beastly foes and discovering treasure. Now, alone in the dungeon, Link didn't want that. He just wanted to go home. He wished he could go home and Aryll and Grandma would be there and they'd have soup for dinner and everything would be all right.

But the sudden realization came with the dim light of the cavern, with the roar of Gohma as he stumbled back.

Link was truly alone.

He defeated Gohma. He still wasn't sure how he did it. Medli and Komali thanked him, and Komali gave him Din's Pearl (he didn't do anything to earn it, if he'd been faster Aryll would be safe--)

Link sailed on to the Forest Haven. He rescued a Korok named Makar. Everyone there called him "swordsman". Link wasn't a swordsman (if he was, Aryll would be safe--) He was just a kid with a sword from an old man back home.

Home. Home was far away, and Link couldn't get there, no matter how far he sailed.

He got Nayru's Pearl. He cleared dungeons and slayed enemies. He did everything he and Aryll said great adventurers did. Link didn't feel like a great adventurer (if he was there wouldn't be so many people hurt--) he was scared.

He just wanted to go home. Home to where he and Aryll would sit up on the lookout and talk about what lay beyond their small island (he wishes he didn't know it's scary--) home to where he spent afternoons chasing the pigs to wrestle them back home for the sweet woman up the hill. Home to where Grandma would make them their favorite soup for dinner.

Home wasn't an option anymore.

Tetra turned out to be Princess Zelda, but she didn't like that name. They killed Ganondorf (and it's so wrong, the blood on his hands, he was just a king trying to protect his people--)

Link just wanted to go home.

Finally, he could go home.

But home wasn't the same. Everyone acted like he was some great adventurer. Even Aryll (she shouldn't if he was she wouldn't have been hurt--)

Link just wanted to be home.

Aryll would wake up screaming sometimes, after nightmares about the bird that kidnapped her (it's his fault he wasn't faster wasn't stronger wasn't better--)

Link couldn't go up to the rope bridge by the fairy fountain anymore (it's where he failed if he'd gotten to her she wouldn't have been snatched--)

Nightmares about the dungeons, about Ganon, about the Forsaken Fortress would wake him up in a cold sweat.

Home wasn't the same anymore. Link wasn't the same anymore (he saw the hurt in Aryll's eyes he wished he was so he could protect her--)

He never asked for a great destiny or epic adventure. All he wanted was to keep living on his peaceful island.

All he wanted, was to be home.

Home wasn't there anymore

**Author's Note:**

> me: we should update You Stole His Happiness, Prepare To Die. It's been like a month.
> 
> brain: or we could write an angst one-shot
> 
> me: why would we do that???
> 
> brain: bcoz fun
> 
> me: absolutely let's do this


End file.
